Because
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. Off 'Duets'. Feeling guilty for brushing Brittany off, Santana sets off to make it better. OneShot.


_AN: Off of 'Duets'. Feeling guilty for brushing Brittany off, Santana sets off to make it better.  
Song lyrics: Melissa Etheridge, Come To My Window  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. _

**Because**

Santana looked up to meet Brittany's jewel, blue eyes. There was only a couple paces between where she sat on a bench in front of Breadsticks and where the blonde stood at the entrance, hand still holding the door open having been frozen in shock. The Latina stood up slipping her hands into the pockets of her jacket popping her neck for Brittany to follow. She didn't wait to see if she was following and headed off towards her car. She heard the blonde's steps behind her and smiled despite herself.

She slipped into the driver seat and waited for Brittany to get in before turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot. They were quiet, only their breath filling the silence. Santana gripped tighter onto the steering wheel to keep herself from reaching over and taking the blonde's hand in hers. Brittany was mad at her and though the Latina knew that with a simple touch and a few words she could calm the blonde down, she didn't want it that way. Not this time. She had seen the hurt she had caused Brittany and it needed to be dealt with in the right way not with mere apologetic kisses and hugs.

"How did you get to breadsticks?" Asked Santana. Quinn had text her to let the brunette know Brittany had tagged along on her and Sam's night to the Italian restaurant and she had come over as quick as she could. She couldn't build up the courage to go inside and face her so she waited patiently.

"Q," Brittany answered tersely.

Santana winced at her tone. There were only a handful of times Brittany ever spoke to her that way and each time it made the brunette feel like dirt, like she deserved to be at the bottom of the pyramid and never be granted place on top again. She vowed to never hurt the blonde or anger her ever again but her hot headed temper got the best of her even with the girl she had been inseparable with since their memory could retain itself.

"How was it?" She asked as she turned into the neighborhood they shared.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders giving Santana another stab in the gut. "It's hard to eat a long piece of spaghetti with no one to share it with and the meatball left sauce all over my nose."

The Latina bit her lip to hold back both a smile and a wince as she pictured the blonde sitting alone. When Mr. Shue gave them the assignment and told them the prize, Brittany hadn't stopped talking about how she wanted to reenact the Lady and The Tramp scene with her. Santana had nodded in agreement with the idea but the more Brittany talked about doing a duet with her and the songs she was choosing, the colder the Latina's feet got.

"Where are we going?" Asked Brittany turning her gaze from her window to look out the front.

"To your house."

"I know, but why?" Santana didn't answer her and she turned her ice blue eyes on her. The brunette shuddered under the intensity of the stare. "I don't want you to spend the night, I'm still mad at you." She said firmly then looked down at her lap, fingers winding and unwinding. "Even if I am really happy that you came to pick me up."

Santana dropped her hand from the steering wheel in mind to grab the blonde's but at the last minute she let it fall to the gearshift to put the car in park and shut off the engine. Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Brittany, wait." The Latina took hold of the taller girl's wrist and pulled her back down into the car. She reached across her to pull the door shut and sat back in her seat.

"San, please, let go of me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" She pushed out, eyes closed as she fought away her insecurities of vulnerability. Even with Brittany, the one who opened her up, she had a hard time being honest with the way she felt. Santana took a deep breath and let it out, her eyes fluttering open. "I'm really sorry for not wanting to sing a duet with you."

"Is it true?" Santana looked over to look at the blonde who was still looking in her lap. She waited for her to continue. "That you weren't making out with me because you're not in love with me? What about everything else? All the sex and stuff?"

"Brittany I-"

"Artie says sex is suppose to be important. I think he's right." She paused to turn her head up to the brunette beside her. "It's only important when it's with you but you made me feel like it's not important to you like it is to me."

"It is important to me."

"With who?"

"With you." Santana barely caught a glimpse of Brittany's expression of uncertainty before she looked away from her. She never liked to show how upset she really was with the Latina but she always knew. Santana could always feel it. "I was…-Brittany." The blonde snapped her head up at her full name, her cheeks being caught in the soft palms of the shorter girl's. "I was scared, okay? Singing a duet with you and singing that song you really wanted to sing it…I got scared. I didn't think I could get up in front of everyone and sing like that with you."

"Why not?"

"Because!" She said through her teeth frustrated with herself. She took another deep breath to calm herself. "I do make out with you because I'm in love with you and sex is more to me than just sex with you. I was scared to show them that."

"But you're never scared, San."

"I'm always scared." She dropped her hands from Brittany's face and saw the frown in her eyes as her warm palms left their place. "I'm always scared that I'm going to lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"I know," She smiled as the blonde picked up her hand and started to trace circles in it like she always did.

"San?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry I partnered with Artie and had sex with him." The corner of her lip kinked down in a deep frown. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"I know, but never again, okay?"

"Okay."

Santana smiled as she got out of the car and rounded to the passenger side throwing open Brittany's door, hand held out towards her. The blonde looked at her curiously before taking it letting the Latina pull her out and up the walkway to the front door.

"What are we doing?"

The brunette smirked as she led Brittany though her house and up the stairs to her room shutting the door behind her. She leaned up against the closed door pulling the blonde into her, arms draped over her shoulders.

"San?"

She placed a finger over the blonde's lips to silence her. "I need you in my blood I am forsaking all the rest." She whispered pulling Brittany towards her tighter so their foreheads met.

The blonde beamed as she returned, "Just reach to you, Just reach to you."

"Oh, to reach you."

Santana smiled as her lips pressed into Brittany's in a soft, lingering kiss.

_el fin._


End file.
